


UN AN

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [200]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 4400 words of fluff and love, A lot of ship lmao, Amusement Parks, And around 9 hours to just write that shit, Aussi 400 ème merde postée 2 ans de compte et 200 ème postée sur le foot, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, CHAMPIONS DU MONDE, Disney World & Disneyland, Fear, Fluff, French National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LALALALALALALALALALALALA, Love, M/M, POUR LES UN AN MAIS JE SUIS EN RETARD COMME D'HAB, Team as Family, Took me 1 week lmao, With probably 2 hours of dying in front of my computer bc of the New pics of Niko, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'était un beau cadeau pour un très bel anniversaire, et tous les joueurs pouvaient en profiter.





	UN AN

**Author's Note:**

> CHAMPIONS DU MONDE JE SUIS EN RETARD, COMME LES BELGES POUR MARQUER AHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> bref, un one shot tranquille sans prise de tête
> 
> aussi, sur wattpad j'ai décidé d'organiser la semaine du 22 juillet la première semaine des clubs, elle porte sur l'équipe d'Espagne, donc faut pas être surpris si Sergio Ramos débarque mdr

**_ UN AN _ **

Didier doutait encore sur le cadeau qu’avait fait la fédération aux champions du monde, mais il était heureux de les voir s’amuser ainsi à Disneyland Paris, ça changeait par rapport au sérieux des championnats. Il savait qu’il ferait mieux de les surveiller, de ne pas les laisser vagabonder dans le parc, être bruyants, déranger les employés et le peu de visiteurs qu’il y avait en semaine hors vacances scolaires, cependant, Didier n’était que leur entraîneur, il ne pouvait pas les forcer à rester groupés comme une classe de maternelle ! Il les avait laissé partir aux quatre coins du parc, il les avait vite perdus de vue, ces petits gars filaient très rapidement quand ils voulaient s’amuser (il avait bien fait de les surveiller en Russie, sinon la coupe du monde aurait pu être corrompue). Didier s’amusait avec Guy et Franck, ils parcouraient le parc à leur rythme, pas besoin de s’empresser s’ils étaient aussi peu dans le parc. Il n’aurait par contre peut-être pas dû les laisser prendre leur petit-copain pour certains, il craignait que les attractions prennent une tournure plus sensuelle… Peut-être qu’il se faisait juste vieux et qu’il devrait juste les regarder voguer, ce n’étaient plus des enfants, il n’était pas leur père… Bah ! De toutes façons, Didier pouvait lui aussi s’amuser, il avait aussi gagné la coupe du monde et pouvait s’amuser avec les joueurs !

____________________________________________

Presnel ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sautiller sur place, il était vraiment excité avec le fait de passer une journée entière avec Julian à Disney, il avait toujours rêvé de l’emmener mais leur projet avait dû attendre avec le PSG. Cependant aujourd’hui était leur journée, ils allaient pouvoir s’amuser comme des enfants en compagnie de l’autre et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux ! Avec Julian, ils s’étaient précipités directement vers la Maison des Fantômes, ou plutôt Pres lui avait saisi la main pour l’amener là-bas, c’était l’une de ses attractions préférées, il adorait toute cette ambiance horrifique, il était sûr que Julian aimerait aussi, ou au moins qu’il pourrait lui faire peur dedans. Presnel tenait toujours la main de Draxler, ils montaient doucement les marches de la vieille maison, il pouvait sentir le pouls de l’allemand sous ses doigts, il savait que son petit-ami n’était pas rassuré par sa présence ici, mais il comptait bien le rassurer. Pres déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Julian alors qu’ils étaient sur le pas de la porte de l’entrée de la maison, encore un pas et ils étaient conviés à une aventure terrifiante.

Ils avancèrent jusqu’à l’ascenseur secret, il n’était pas certain que Draxler connaissait cette attraction, ça serait l’occasion pour lui d’exprimer toutes ses connaissances sur le sujet, il adorait parler de toutes façons. La voix commença son discours sur le sort tragique de la mariée, Presnel pouvait encore plus sentir l’appréhension de Julian car il le tenait vraiment près de lui, sa tête presque posée sur son épaule. Et puis son moment préféré de l’ascenseur arriva, le flash lumineux et la pénombre couplés aux rires sordides de la voix, très légèrement éclairé par des fausses bougies lugubres, les bruits de tonnerres résonnant au loin. Julian prit vite peur et sauta presque dans ses bras, mais Pres s’assura de le tenir encore plus contre lui alors qu’un petit rire lui échappait, c’était encore flippant vu qu’ils étaient seuls, c’était la première fois qu’il n’y avait personne autour de lui ici.

Ils traversèrent le couloir avec les toiles d’araignées et la tête qui les suivait du regard, Julian toujours accroché à sa main, regardant partout autour de lui, cherchant peut-être un danger. Presnel s’amusait à le voir ainsi, ça changeait du Julian sûr de lui des terrains. Ils montèrent finalement dans le wagon, Julian collé à lui, Presnel lui expliquait les différents détails de l’histoire, le lien avec le train de la Mine juste à côté, le cimetière à la sortie. C’était agréable de se reposer de cette manière, et jamais Pres ne voulait que ce moment ne disparaisse de sa mémoire.

_____________________________________

À l’autre bout du parc, Paul et Antoine faisaient aussi une attraction facile. En apparence. Arrivés devant la tour, Paul avait sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et un nœud dans son estomac, la Tour de la Terreur alors pour bien commencer leur journée. Antoine l’avait traîné en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer et qu’ils s’amuseraient bien. L’attraction facile qu’il disait, non mais, Paul n’était pas stupide, il savait bien que son estomac n’allait pas trouver ça simple. Passer le hall d’entrée de la tour plus ou moins accueillante, ils durent monter dans l’ascenseur, déjà que dans la file il n’était pas rassuré, entendre Antoine faire des blagues sur des chutes d’ascenseur l’aidait encore moins. Et puis, la file d’attente du haut avant l’ascenseur principal et fatal de l’attraction. Paul ne réalisa que maintenant que depuis le début il tenait fermement la main de Griezmann, il devait vraiment faire peine à voir, aussi terrifié par la future chute libre. Il y avait la voix qui semblait venir des années cinquante, racontant toujours l’histoire et les mettant en garde, c’était vraiment plus effrayant vu qu’ils n’étaient que tous les deux.

Et puis, ils finirent par rentrer dans le cœur de l’attraction, le moment où Paul mourrait sur son siège. Antoine s’assit devant, et Paul le suivit, ils avaient toute la place pour eux de toutes façons, il s’assura qu’il était bien attaché, il ne voulait vraiment pas mourir là-dedans ! La putain de voix revint, une porte s’ouvrit devant eux, c’était une sorte de chambre avant que ça ne tombe ! Bordel ils auraient dû le prévenir ! Ça lui aurait évité de crier comme un abruti pour une mini-chute, il savait qu’il y avait bien pire après ! L’ascenseur remonta, et les portes s’ouvrirent de nouveau pour révéler le ciel et une partie du parc vide, Paul semblait même voir Kylian, mais c’était sûrement l’appréhension qui faisait ça. « T’es prêt ? » Antoine lui demanda en lui serrant la main, quel enfoiré, ce n’était que maintenant qu’il lui demandait ? Au point de non-retour, après l’avoir traîné ici ? « Je vais te tuer en sortant de ça ! » Paul cria au moment où son estomac se souleva pour atteindre au moins ses poumons, la descente avait commencé… « Si tu sors de là ! » Et il renchérissait l’enfoiré ! Paul ne se sentait pas spécialement en forme pour lui répondre, alors il s’accrochait en fermant les yeux, attendant la fin de son supplice, serrant les dents en entendant les rires d’Antoine. Il le tuerait vraiment en sortant de là.

____________________________________________

Nabil n’était pas rassuré de savoir qu’il était seul avec Adil et qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre pour le surveiller, il était le seul à devoir le canaliser, et ça ne lui semblait pas être une bonne chose. Au moins ils n’étaient que dans les tasses tournantes d’Alice Au Pays des Merveilles… Ils étaient installés dans une tasse violette, Adil avait dit qu’une légende urbaine stipulait que c’était celle qui allait le plus vite, mais quelque chose lui disait que c’était du bullshit total vu qu’il y avait plusieurs tasses violettes autour d’eux. Nabil n’avait pas insisté et avait grimpé avec lui, ils étaient là pour profiter de leur journée après tout. Il avait juste oublié qu’Adil était un enfant dans l’âme… Le principe de laisser la tasse tourner par elle-même lui plaisait, mais apparemment Rami préférait aider l’attraction, alors il usait toute l’énergie de ses bras pour la faire tourner avec la roue d’acier au milieu de la tasse. Nabil assistait à ce spectacle impuissant, Adil s’épuisant peu à peu pour les faire tourner toujours plus vite, et effectivement sa tête tournait de plus en plus vite dans sa boîte crânienne ! Vers la fin, Rami se laissa tomber sur la banquette de plastique, reprenant son souffle et l’air pâle, Nabil savait ce que ça voulait dire, et il regrettait beaucoup de l’avoir laissé faire. Ils sortirent de la tasse, Nabil tenant Adil bras-dessus-bras-dessous, cherchant la sortie le plus vite possible pour ne pas salir le manège. Passé une barrière, il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps à Adil pour recracher son petit-déjeuner dans des buissons, il plaignait d’avance les jardiniers, au moins Nabil était sûr qu’il ne l’embrasserait plus de la journée, pas avec cette haleine, plutôt admettre que les belges méritaient de gagner que ça !

_______________________________________

Steven étouffa un rire devant la timidité de N’Golo, même tous les deux, sans personne pour les accompagner, le petit gars restait craintif dans ses actions et choix de mot. Il avait cru quand même bon de placer les fameuses oreilles de Mickey sur la tête de N’Golo, comme ça il était vraiment le plus mignon de l’équipe ! Ils étaient dans un coin reculé du parc, attendant le démarrage des tapis volants d’Aladdin, c’était tout aussi mignon que Kanté, ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal, et de toutes façons, Steven avait du mal à croire que N’Golo puisse faire des attractions à sensations fortes ! N’Golo était collé contre lui, Steven s’occupait de faire voler le tapis avec l’interrupteur à soit monter soit descendre. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’ils allaient profiter du paysage vu que ça ne montait pas très haut, mais Steven était sûr d’avoir aperçu Florian et Olivier se diriger vers l’attraction des tortues ! Pendant son observation, N’Golo avait pris les commandes de leur tapis volant, se débrouillant plutôt bien, il aurait dû le laisser faire dès le début, mais Steven savait qu’il leur restait Dumbo pour le même type d’attraction, ou les tasses tournantes. Pour l’instant ils étaient à Agrabah, en amoureux à profiter du rêve bleu de l’équipe de France.

_________________________________________

Beaucoup plus loin, Hugo et Raphaël se reposaient et débutaient leur journée tranquillement dans la maison des poupées, ou It’s A Smallworld (Hugo était presque sûr qu’aucun français ne l’avait jamais appelé comme ça), ils observaient les animatroniques danser et chanter, presque fascinés et engloutis par cette bonne humeur. Raphaël avait la tête posée sur son épaule, ils se tenaient la main en discutant de tout et de rien, ils se connaissaient presque par cœur après toutes ces années passées ensemble. Hugo se surprit à commencer à chantonner cet air pour enfant de l’attraction que tout le monde connaissait, sa tête se balançait de gauche à droite au rythme de la mélodie. Il pouvait entendre le petit rire de Raphaël juste à côté, s’accrochant encore plus à lui, surveillant tout autant que lui les poupées.

« Ton âme d’enfant refait surface ? » Raphaël lui demanda en continuant de rire

« Je trouve qu’on est au bon endroit pour qu’elle revienne. »

« Bien sûr, c’est juste surprenant venant de toi, tu es toujours si sérieux. »

« C’est mon rôle de capitaine de garder la barraque debout. »

« Je sais, c’est pourquoi j’aimerais que tu te détendes aujourd’hui, tu es seulement Hugo et encore moins le capitaine de l’équipe de France, d’accord ? »

« Évidemment, vice-capitaine Raphaël… »

« Juste Raphaël aujourd’hui, je ne sais même pas ce qu’est un ballon pour le reste de la journée… » Raphaël murmura sur ses lèvres, son visage très proche du sien, avant de l’embrasser délicatement, Hugo n’attendit pas pour répondre au baiser, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu’était un penalty aujourd’hui, il ne connaissait que Disney, ce baiser et le beau visage de Raphaël…

____________________________________________

Alphonse ria doucement alors qu’ils montaient à peine dans le manège de Buzz L’éclair, il avait espéré ne pas avoir besoin d’expliquer comment fonctionnait l’attraction à Gigi, mais apparemment, il devrait quand même le faire… Le wagonnet démarra, les pistolets lasers s’activant avec, Alphonse se saisit du sien alors que Buffon comprenait à peine qu’il devait le prendre, ça allait être compliqué… Gigi prit finalement le pistolet dans ses mains alors qu’Areola affichait déjà un score de quatre chiffres en tirant sur les cibles, il n’y avait même pas de connaître la suite, il connaissait déjà le résultat, Alphonse gagnerait haut la main.

« Comment je vise avec ça ? » Gigi lui demanda en grognant

« Bah tu pointes et t’appuies sur la gâchette, rien de plus simple. »

« Je n’y arrive pas ! Je crois que ça ne marche pas ! » Gigi s’énervait sur quelque chose de stupide, et ça commençait à devenir amusant, mais Alphonse allait quand même l’aider

« Si ! Je te dis que ça marche, il suffit d’appuyer sur la gâchette ! »

Alphonse prit la main de Gigi dans la sienne et l’aida à viser au bon moment et à appuyer correctement et au bon endroit, c’était très simple, des enfants y arrivaient, alors pourquoi un homme de quarante ans n’y arriverait pas ? Il leur fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour arriver à viser proprement, mais ils y étaient quand même arrivés au final, Alphonse pouvait être fier d’avoir appris quelque chose à Gigi, ce n’était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait.

____________________________________________

Benjamin soupira tranquillement, Lucas était beaucoup plus énergique que lui, il se disait que ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure attraction pour commencer et le calmer, mais ils feraient pire plus tard, ils avaient toutes la journée après tout. Ils se trouvaient dans Pirates Des Caraïbes, Benjamin venait pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il avait juste de vagues souvenirs du parc, des flashes de sa famille, mais ce n’était pas bien important aujourd’hui alors que Lucas s’agitait sur la banquette en regardant tout autour de lui, les pirates, ou les corsaires peu importe Benji avait abandonné l’école pour une raison, les animatroniques se mouvaient presque comme des vrais humains pour Lucas, c’était sûrement sa première visite à Disney. Le bateau était plutôt rapide sans aller trop vite non plus, Benjamin espérait que ça pourrait calmer Lucas et lui faire comprendre que faire des allers-et-retours sur la banquette n’était pas recommandé, il y avait même une petite affiche collée devant eux pour lui expliquer ! Il regrettait presque de l’avoir amené quand la première montée arriva, Lucas s’accrochant mais se penchant quand même, attrapant l’eau qui coulait volontairement du plafond, mais quel enfant… Et puis, la descente, Lucas le poussa avec ses hanches vers le bord du bateau pour qu’il se prenne de l’eau, même légèrement, Benjamin détestait absolument être mouillé ! Lucas payerait pour ça, tout de suite ou plus tard ! Lucas riait de sa bêtise, mettant ses mains dans l’eau, mais qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec lui… Et la deuxième descente arriva enfin, Benjamin se vengerait dedans, il ne savait pas encore comment alors que ça approchait, mais il le ferait. Il avait toute la montée pour réfléchir, et l’illumination lui vint à la fin ! Benji le poussa à son tour vers le bord avec les hanches pour qu’il soit lui-aussi mouillé, ce qui valait bien pour l’arroseur arrosé.

« Ah j’ai moins chaud maintenant, merci Benji ! » Lucas continuait de rire, c’était vraiment un gars particulier

« Taré… »

« Je sais, mais tu m’aimes ! »

« Étrangement… »

____________________________________________

Blaise était parti pour bien rire avec Samuel et Ben Mendy, un team up avec eux était une bonne idée seulement sur le papier, il était sûr que quelque chose tournerait mal, comme Ben détraquant des rails avec un portable tombé, ou Samuel intoxiquant quelqu’un avec son parfum ‘de la victoire’. Ils se trouvaient dans la file d’attente du Temple du Péril, ou juste Indiana Jones pour les intimes qu’avaient l’air d’être Ben et Sam. En fait, ils attendaient juste de monter dans l’un des wagons, mais Ben et Samuel amusaient la galerie sur Instagram, ce n’était pas surprenant, ils avaient toute la journée et le parc vide mais c’était fort probable qu’ils ne fassent pas grand-chose, Blaise devrait peut-être rejoindre un autre groupe pour gagner plus de sensations (mais perdre de l’humour). Quand ils montèrent finalement dans le wagon (après ce qu’il lui avait semblé un siècle de rires enregistrés en story Insta, il plaignait leurs followers), Sam et Ben à l’avant toujours en train de filmer pour Instagram, Blaise était juste derrière eux, s’accrochant solidement, ce n’était pas vraiment son type d’attractions préféré, Ben lança un concours stupide, celui qui crierait le plus fort devrait payer n’importe quoi aux gagnants, Blaise devrait alors garder les lèvres plissées sinon il était sûr de perdre. Le wagon s’élança, parcourant les rails sans pitié pour leur estomac, Blaise resté accroché aux protections et serrant fermement ses lèvres. Pendant les descentes corsées et le looping, il lui sembla qu’on entendit que Ben crier, il était rassuré, même s’il mourrait probablement dans cette attraction, Blaise ne serait pas celui qui achèterait tout et n’importe quoi aux deux autres abrutis. Il ne fut pas surpris des remarques de Samuel sur la terreur de Ben Mendy à la sortie du manège alors qu’il s’efforçait de reprendre son souffle, Ben ferait du shopping avec eux, et le parc était réputé pour être cher, alors ils avaient de quoi s’amuser.

____________________________________________

Kylian ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de tapoter le sol avec sa jambe d’excitation alors que le train débarquait devant eux, Neymar juste derrière lui, frottant son dos en chuchotant des choses en portugais qu’il ne comprenait qu’à moitié. Les barrières s’ouvrirent et les laissèrent rentrer au tout dernier wagon du train, Kylian savait que c’était l’endroit où il y avait le plus de sensations, c’était d’ailleurs la première fois qu’il parvenait à s’asseoir ici, les autres fois où il était venu avec sa famille avait été si longue à cause des files d’attentes… Mais aujourd’hui ils pouvaient profiter un maximum du parc grâce à la fédération, et Kylian n’arrêterait pas de dire que c’était un très beau cadeau. Neymar à côté se rapprocha un maximum de lui alors que la barre de maintient se baissait, Kylian ria rapidement à la caresse sur sa cuisse, le train s’élançant sur les rails, la touche fusionnant avec un léger frisson d’excitation. Ney continuait de parler à côté de lui de toutes les choses qu’il rêvait de lui faire, du plaisir qu’il avait ressenti quand Kylian l’avait invité, du reste de la journée qu’il imaginait, Mbappé préférait écouter en silence alors qu’il savait que ses cordes vocales serviraient pendant l’attraction. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que Neymar embrassa son cou avec passion, avant qu’ils ne soient écartés par la descente, Kylian aurait peut-être dû le prévenir, mais ç’avait été drôle de le voir gémir en retournant à sa place, le vent frappant son visage alors qu’il réalisait qu’il ferait mieux de s’accrocher. Le reste de l’attraction se déroula sans problème, Ney resta au bon endroit, il avait compris que parfois attendre était une meilleure solution, et que la passion agissait d’une certaine manière hors des grands huit. En sortant, Kylian ne fut pas surpris quand Neymar passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l’embrasser, il avait dû attendre même si la traversée n’avait pas été si longue…

_________________________________________

Florian n’était pas aussi motivé que ses coéquipiers, enfin il était bien évidemment heureux de se trouver avec Olivier ici, mais il était juste plutôt lent par rapport à eux. Il les avait vu partir à toute allure un peu partout dans le parc comme si leur vie en dépendait, mais Flo n’avait pas couru, gardant une marche tranquille au rythme d’Olivier, se dirigeant vers les tortues, ou peu importe comment s’appeler cette attraction ça venait de Nemo de toutes façons. Olivier regardait autour de lui tout le temps comme s’il prenait des notes, ça devait être important pour lui de se renseigner pour occuper la suite de leur journée, ils n’avaient en même temps pas eu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre, la fédération les avait emmenés à l’improviste le matin en les laissant là avec la seule indication que c’était un cadeau pour la deuxième étoile. Ils traversèrent la file d’attente en deux temps trois mouvements, Olivier continuant de fixer ses alentours comme si c’était d’une importance capitale, après il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n’habitait plus en France après tout. La carapace de tortue qu’ils emprunteraient se profila devant eux, ils ne trainèrent pas par contre pour monter dedans, Florian savait quand même profiter des temps rapides, il était bien évidemment au courant des temps habituels. Une fois installés et totalement ignorants de leur sort, Florian se retrouva à serrer la main d’Olivier, il n’avait jamais été très rassuré dans les attractions, il avait toujours ce sale frisson de peur qu’un accident arrive…

« Tout va bien se passer Flo. » Olivier lui dit en le regardant finalement

« Je sais. »

« Alors arrête de t’inquiéter, je suis là et je te promets que rien ne va se passer. »

Florian hocha la tête silencieusement même s’il serrait plus fort la main d’Olivier, le parcours qu’empruntait la tortue ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, il y avait peut-être trop de virages et de descentes pour lui… Il grinça des dents quand ils rentrèrent dans une sorte de grotte, la carapace se retournant et les laissant observer l’arrière qu’ils n’auraient jamais pu voir vu qu’ils étaient à l’avant de la tortue. Florian sentit un sentiment de libération prendre possession de lui quand il posa de nouveau pied au sol en sortant de la tortue, Olivier souriant en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu vois, tout s’est bien passé. »

« Ouais… »

« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu as remarqué tout à l’heure ? »

« Tu veux faire un tour de voiture après les tortues ? »

___________________________________________

Djibril ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ricaner quand il voyait Steve avec ces stupides oreilles sur la tête et cette glace dans sa bouche, il se demandait si le plus vieux en faisait exprès ou s’il était sérieux. Il s’occupait de la conduite de la petite voiture où ils étaient à l’étroit, Autopia s’il avait bien retenu le nom de l’attraction. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s’empêcher de surveiller Steve au lieu de surveiller seulement la route (de toutes façons, quelle était la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver ? Un accident semblait impossible ! Le pire serait sûrement que Steve renverse sa glace sur son pantalon). Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Djibril pourrait presque faire penser à l’un des acteurs des vieilles pubs de voitures ou d’un film cliché avec le héros roulant au ralenti avec sa dulcinée à côté de lui, la différence étant qu’aimer Steve était de plus en plus compliqué vu que la retraite arrivait pour son vieil homme et qu’il devenait de plus en plus chiant quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Djibril souriait quand même en le voyant dévorer sa sucrerie avec passion, ne lui en laissant même pas une petite bouchée, ce n’était plus vraiment surprenant avec le temps, Mandada s’était révélé comme un ventre sur jambes… Djibril était sûr qu’une partie de son salaire allait finir dans le shopping et la nourriture aujourd’hui, si au moins ça permettait à Steve de râler un tout petit peu moins…

___________________________________________

Corentin roucoula doucement sous le baiser de Jérôme, ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’ils avaient le temps de se reposer, surtout pas après cette longue saison du Bayern pendant laquelle ils avaient été séparés à cause de sa blessure. Ils avaient décidé de commencer leur journée par une attraction tranquille, leur permettant de souffler mais de quand même échauffer leur corps dans les éléphants volants, il y avait un petit soleil et Coco n’avait pas été surpris que Boa lui prête une paire de Ray-Ban et qu’il en sorte une paire pour lui, Jérôme était au top sur la mode. Corentin s’occupait de les faire voler le plus haut possible, il ne voulait pas lâcher la manette pour correspondre à la demande que lui avait fait Jérôme en souriant, d’ailleurs ce dernier lui racontait des anecdotes.

« Tu vois, le Bayern avait aussi privatisé un parc pour nous en Allemagne en 2013 après qu’on ait gagné le triplé, il y avait encore Fips et Basti pour te dire à quel point ça commence à remonter, même Mandzu et Kroos étaient venus, et pourtant ils ne participaient pas souvent aux activités de groupe. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite ? » Corentin était véritablement intéressé

« Oh tu sais, j’ai préféré oublié toutes les conneries de Thomas, je sais juste qu’il a essayé de sauter d’un monorail en hauteur et plein d’autres trucs, c’est Müller après tout… Sinon, Philipp et David étaient restés sages, Bastian avait invité Lukas et on ne les a plus vus de la journée, partis faire un tour à l’hôtel… Javi était resté avec moi et j’avais dû aussi supporter les vomissements de Dante, Javi, Manuel et moi avons aussi aidé Arjen à ne pas rester coincé dans l’un des bateaux qui circulaient sur un lac. Plein de choses. »

« Wow, le Bayern savait s’amuser en 2013… »

« C’est peu de le dire… Javi doit encore avoir quelques photos, il faudrait lui demander. »

« Plus tard, pour l’instant je veux m’amuser avec toi en toute sécurité. » Corentin lâcha les commandes pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Jérôme et l’embrasser délicatement, c’était seulement avec lui qu’il désirait revivre des expériences fortes…

____________________________________________

Thomas ne savait pas comment il faisait pour supporter l’insolence d’Ousmane, il le connaissait depuis un certain temps, avait appris à le connaître, ils s’étaient mis en couple et tout ce qui en suivait, mais même après tout ce temps, Lemar n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment il réussissait à ne pas s’énerver devant les désirs stupides et autres de Dembélé. Ils étaient juste devant Rock n Roller Coaster, ou Aoresmith pour aller plus vite, et Ousmane n’avait rien de mieux à faire que d’enchaîner les stories Instagram, vérifiant ses messages et plein d’autres trucs qu’il pourrait faire plus tard. Cet abruti voulait même filmer l’attraction avec son portable pour le poster sur ses réseaux sociaux ! Il lui avait fallu toute la patience du monde pour lui expliquer que filmer dans une attraction qui allait aussi vite et dans laquelle on y voyait difficilement n’était pas une bonne idée. Après une autre éternité pour lui, Ousmane se décida à enfin monter dans le manège après une photo supplémentaire avec lui. Heureusement que ce n’était qu’une journée, sinon il n’aurait pas supporté plusieurs autres jours de selfie et story… Ousmane riait comme un abruti quand l’attraction se lança alors que Thomas s’accrochait aux restrictions comme si elles pouvaient s’enlever, il fut presque heureux d’entendre que les rires se transformèrent en cri d’adrénaline sur les rails, si seulement Ousmane pouvait devenir un peu plus sérieux avec le temps…

__________________________________

Didier ne put s’empêcher de sourire en les voyant tous revenir ensemble au bus qui les ramènerait à Clairefontaine, il ne doutait plus sur le cadeau de la fédération, ç’avait été une journée plus ou moins courte, et il espérait pouvoir en vivre d’autres comme ça, avec une majorité d’entre eux, dans un avenir proche…

FIN


End file.
